Double trouble
by gold anime goddess
Summary: Vegeta has to babysit Trunks and instead gets a body switch.Please read and review :D name change
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: listen lawyers I no own anime/manga me own fanfic ok!

"MMMMMMmmmmm woman where's my breakfast? Woman?" All that was let was a note.

_Vegeta,_

_Went shopping. Take care of Trunks. Don't mess this up. Here is a list of what is needed to take care of a baby._

_Luvs,Bulma ;)_

"Daaaammmitt!Why do I the Pr…" "Vegeta… stop right there." "Huh?" Me: "Listen we know you're a prince But listen dammit leave it for the next story OK?**OR ELSE!!!!!!"** "Or else what woman?"

"In another fanfic you'd have to listen to my family complain!!!!!" (Trust me that is a living hell.)

"Oh no. Please anything but that!!!!!" "OK now we have an understanding"(Goes back to laptop to watch Vegeta humiliate himself.)"Anyways… I swear if the bra.. sir a :What now?

Note: Do not call Trunks a brat because he is the cutest thing in the universe.(crumples note tosses) Vegeta:That's it **I AM THE PRINCE OF ALL SAYAINS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!TRUNKS IS A GT IS AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!! ME:VEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEGEEEEEEETAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!YOU HAVE TO FACE YOUR PUNISHMENT IN MY NEXT FANFIC "VEGETA TOURTURE".**

AN HOUR LATER….

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh." Running in to Trunks' room with list in hand, with shoulders covering his ears. _Now what do I do?_(A/N -_- He's to prideful to use the list….)_Yes the saiyan method! "_Boy!" Trunks stopped crying and started paying attention to his father' finger. Then something strange happened.''Huh?What the hell am I doing in a crib? Why is that android of me sucking my thumb? Wait why do I have lavender hair?" _Son a of a Namek!How did I get into this child's body? Two thing I have to do. First: take off this ridiculous hat, Two: Call the woman about this? Maybe_ _._(A/N This I how to tell the difference between Vegeta and Trunks this is this Trunks: TrunksxVegeta. 'Kay!?)VegetaxTrunks went to Trunks' toy box to get his toy phone. He dialed 845-33645."(Pimp music)Hello you have dialed The Count's numba please give me your money so I can teach kids." "….I'll use the phone in the kitchen." Again VegetaxTrunks dialed the number again." Woman?"

Cliffys are awesome! Right Goku?Goku:is it some kind of chocolate? Me:…. Sigh review please.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: if I owned Dragonball,Z,and Gt guess which wouldn't be in the series really, please look at my profile.

*Take me away a secret plaaaaaaaace* "Ah its ?" "Woman?" "Bulma " ….,she said through gritted teeth about to turn into Medusa. "Woman we've got a bigger problem than me remembering your name." "Damn, it must be serious." "…. Anyways I'm in the boys body." "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTT!!!!!!!!!!???????????? ,"she screeched. Suddenly somebody was coming. "Peace out." "Ohhh Trunks don't sit on the counter you might hurt yourself ,"said Mrs. Briefs.

Bulma with her mother senses tingling like hell had frozen in hand had 33 speeding tickets,14 shopping bags and a box of frozen waffles."Huh,huh 's Vegeta?' "Oh,he's upstairs. Take Trunks with you, asked Mrs. Briefs ignoring Bulma's 's look said 'c'mon mom' ."What? Is there something on my face." "How do you know I'm looking at you?" "I dunno…" "I'll be back for Trunks ma",said Bulma. _Good I could give Trunks his rat poison bottle ohohohohohohohoho_.

IN SOME RANDOM WASTELAND WHERE PICCOLO ALWAYS GOES.

Piccolo:Dummy,dummy ,dummy! Why did you tell them I was in a wasteland?! Me: Piccolo, it doesn't make a difference. We all know you like wastelands. In fact I have a taping of it.*tic* THIS LAND IS MY LAND,THIS LAND IS MY LAND FROM THAT ICEBERG TO THE DEEEESRT THE LAND WAS MADE JUST FOR ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Piccolo: WHAT THE HELL? Me: that's what you sang.

Piccolo:… Back to the fic.

_Ah there's a disturbance in the force. _Me: Master Yoda!!!! Piccolo: Shut up!!!!!!! (A/N _this mind talking y'know like reading thoughts.) Vegeta if Bulma's mother gives you a bottle do not drink it. Why Namek ?Do you like rat poison?……Good point. Peace out V. _Trunks here's your resisted the poison bottle. "It's OK mom I can take it from here."

**IN TRUNKS ROOM……… **

"**OK,Vegeta I got some frozen waffles." "Yahhhooooooooooooooo",shouted opened the box of waffles and started eating. "So how did this happen?" "Well I used the saiyan method and *munch* I ended up like this". "Vegeta I gave you a list ." All of sudden TrunksxVegeta blew up the wall."what do we do?"**

**SO finally chapter 2 is up r&r and stay tuned!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: really I don't own I draw like a blind man how can I draw like Toriyama-sensei?

Bulma watched as VegetaxTrunks ate the raw waffles. (R/N* my class dissected a raw chicken leg ;p pukes don't look insider raw chicken.)Bulma sweat-dropped. "Vegeta,how can you eat raw waffles",Bulma asked with TrunksxVegeta on her lap sucking his thumb."Frieza served all kinds of crap on his/her ship how can I not get used to cold stuff? By the way have you come up with a way to fix yet?"

"Well, I drew out a few plans. About four." VegetaxTrunks fell. "You have four plans in an hour?!!?Sweet mother of God I love you!!!VegetaxTrunks hugged Bulma.(A/N AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW -^_^-.) _OMG!!!The body switch must've changed his personality._"Yo!!Vegeta, can we spar now?"_Damn I asked Kakarot to spar with me today. How do I get into these situations?_TrunksxVegeta stairs and like a two year old he raised his arms up, beckoning to pick him up.

"Huh Vegeta you're acting so lovable," said Goku. "Woman I need to get back to normal a.s.a.p."

"Well Vegeta would it kill you to say please?" "Never mind I'll just find the dragon balls and wish myself back to normal."_ OOOO an adventure!!!! Goku couldn't hold himself any rudely burst into the room."Vegeta,can I come too?!?!"_

_ME:WELL WE'RE HAVIN' A ROCKIN' PARTY HERE!!!!!!SO REVIEW!!! =D_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: if I owned dbz I would not allow them to make Gt

Goku starred at VegetaxTrunks. "Um, Bulma why is Vegeta sleeping in a crib?" She shook her head. Vegeta xTrunks stepped up. "I'm Vegeta! I used the saiyan method of calming down a kid. And then we switched bodies.' Goku blinked. "Well that certainly explains every thing. So you gonna get the dragon balls?"

VegetaxTrunks 's eyes got all sparkly like when a little girl wants sighed."Fiiiiine if only you bring your woman's cooking."Goku skipped into the room with a huge obento already packed.

"Vegeta, let's not keep this hot delicious food and our stomachs waiting." Bulma caught them before they even stepped out of the room." Hold on, you're forgetting two things. One the dragon radar, and two Baby trunks." Vegeta scowled. "What do we need the infant for? He'll only cause trouble.' Bulma twitched. Goku grabbed the dragon radar, seeing by the look on Bulma's face she was luggage including Vegeta and Trunks.

Goku clicked the dragon radar. _So the 1__st__ dragon ball is at Yoshi Crest beach._VegetaxTrunks was squirming."Hey Kakarot! You can put me down now! I can fly by myself!" At the instant Vegeta finished his commanding sentence, he dropped him."Ow! Not like that you clumsy fool! If I was back on planet Vegeta, I would've …"

"Cut of my head and mounted it on the wall like those crazy hunters. I've heard you say this millions of times." "Right,"Vegeta coughed. "So where do we go first?" "Yoshi Crest beach." _Hmmm I've heard of that place before just can't put my finger on it._ Vegeta brushed the thought aside because it probably wasn't important. But he would regret this mistake.

So whatcha think review! =D


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own this.

"Come on 't you want to be a adult?" "Be quiet fool! I'm trying to think. Unlike you!" "Oh yeah? About what?" "That beach. It was bad some reason." "Well we're here…! WTF!" The problem was it was a yaoi beach.

Men on men, dudes holding hands, males hugging it was pure torture. The saiyans swallowed hard.

It was gonna be hard for those guys. "Oh are guys couples? You guys can get in for free! But not the kid," he said while disgustingly pointing at VegetaxTrunks. "Shut up gay dude! Go get a woman, or I'll have to blast you! Big Bang Attack!" But only a puff of smoke came out. "Oh he's a magician ?" " No faggot I'm saiyan!" " Um Mister Homo, have you seen a orange ball with stars inside?" " Yes it's in the Pool of Straights. Right there," the man pointed to a large pool with red water. "We feed all the non gays to the sharks in there." /\_*\o/*

"Um.. That's a cheerleader" Oh yeah. She harassed the men." All of them blinked . Ok now this is gonna be hard . "Ok ,I guess I have to go in. Vegeta ,if anything happens tell Chi-Chi that Gohan is her new protector. And that 2 +n = 9 n does equal 7 duh!" TrunksxVegeta looked confused. "OK good luck!" _Hmmm… it probably isn't a good idea to strip at a gay beach. So I best go like this._ Goku dived in like a madman. He first , fought the sharks, then saved the cheerleader, last ,got the dragon ball. "Got it!" The orb gleamed in the sunlight. It was the five star ball. "Kakarot, we should get out of here". Goku nodded. "Goku has muscles. Let's rape them!" "Hurry! Oh, and grab the cheerleader." TrunksxVegeta got the cheerleader. (Wow… L)

"Like, thanks for saving me. Can you like put me down? Like I live right here."

" Do I look like a taxi driver? Shut up and be happy that I rescued you." "Oh like are you like Vegeta?Oh , give this to Bulma !" She handed him a package. "We should go to your house to give the package to Bulma", Goku suggested. "Whatever. It better be good though."

**AT CAPSULE CORP.**

" **Woman , you got a package. It's from a cheerleader." "Oh ! It's a part that I need." Vegeta looked suspicious. "For what?" "For a the machine just in case you don't find all the dragon balls." "What!"**

**Ok review!**


End file.
